Belle
by lisserboo
Summary: Belle believes that everyone deserves a second chance. Will this remain true, even for Loki? I do not own Thor, quite obviously. :)


**Hello, everyone! I have finally decided to write this, after several days of considering and I am _very _excited to begin. So, without further ado, onto the story!**

* * *

Morning came to Asgard, slowly and beautifully, with the golden light hitting the mountains and sea. The golden realm shined brightly, as it always did, night and day, waking Belle from her short and restless sleep. She hadn't had a good one since the death of her father. As a warrior, it was usual and not surprising for him to have died. This still didn't make her feel better about it, nor did it her mother.

He died eleven days ago and the Allfather is holding a memorial for those who died during the war. It would be held that night, and Belle wasn't looking forward to it. She didn't feel ready to get out of the house, let alone have to meet the royalty of Asgard, and speak to them. She ignored the negative thoughts, though, and got up to bathe and get ready for the coming day.

Belle's family was wealthy and could afford what most couldn't. Her father had become friends with Odin through out the war and that made her family name known in Asgard. Her mother and her would get the best tailored dresses and her father, the nicest weapons. They had servants, who would help them serve dinner and help them with simple, daily tasks, such as watering the plants and getting their clothes ready for the day. Belle always felt incredibly lucky to have been able to have a life as this, and be able to eat for every meal and dress in the nicest clothes.

Belle washed her hair and got out of the bath as quickly as possible, trying to get the day over with. She had never met Odin or his family, for her father had thought that it wasn't good to allow things (and people) concerning the war into his family's lives as well. Belle was glad that he was kind enough to allow this. She hated any thought of war, yet she still had to live through the fact that her father died because of it. The girl never understood why some of the warriors were so excited for war, although she tried to think about it in their perspective, just so that it could be fair for everyone. It didn't seem to work, though.

She looked down at the elegant dress that was laid out on her bed. It was pale green, like her eyes, with light gold trimming. Belle felt someone's eyes on her and turned her head.

"Mother," she greeted, trying to force on a smile for the woman standing at the door. Since the death of her father, she had been more like a ghost than a person. When she smiled back, Belle was surprised. The last time that she saw a smile appear on her face was eleven days ago. Yet, here she was, smiling warmly at her only child. If only the smile had reached her eyes.

"Belle," she replied. "How are you this morning?"

The young woman sighed. "I am fine, mother. I still seem to be getting used to the emptiness inside of me, but I am sure it will fill up in time." she answered. Her mother's smiled faltered a bit.

She stepped into the room. "May I help you with your dress, Belle?" she asked. Belle nodded and rid the towel that was covering her. Her mother started lacing the corset. "I am sorry if I may have seemed a bit... lost the past few days. Your father leaving us was simply too much for me to handle at that moment, but I believe that I am getting used to the quietness of our household. Knowing that he won't come back home is still difficult to think. Please forgive me for my actions. I am your mother, and I should have treated you better and comforted you in this terrible time." she said, while tightening it.

Belle smiled a little. "It is all right, mother. You did no wrong. If it was I in your place, the same would have happened. All is forgiven." she said easily.

Her mother shook her head. "Dear Belle, you forgive too easily. You must be careful; I fear it will hurt you one day." she said, finishing up with her corset. "Now, put your dress on quickly. They told us to arrive early and the trip will take a while."

Belle nodded and her mother left the room. She quickly put the dress on, all the while, thinking about what her mother had said. The young woman had never really thought of her fairness as forgiveness. She supposed that it was pretty much the same, and it went along with the other. Forgiveness is allowing people to think or do something, and having the ability to be by their side afterwards. Fairness is seeking out the reason for someone to do something, and trying to find why they did it before judging them on anything. Belle realized that she did both, nearly every day.

After her dress was on, her hairdresser came in and controlled her crazy, strawberry blond hair, braiding it and knotting it in complex, elegant ways that went well with the dress. Once her hairdresser finished, the make up artist came in. She put on light make up that went well with Belle's pale skin, even during the summer.

When she was finished getting ready, Belle left her room and went to the dining room, where her mother was waiting patiently. All of the food was set on the table and there was an empty seat now, at the end of the table. Both women chose to ignore it and began to eat their meals quickly and quietly, not even trying to begin a conversation.

Finally, they completed their meals and were ready to leave. Belle was nervous. Sure, she had been taught how to speak properly with the royalty that she was going to meet today, but she had never actually _spoke _to someone with so much power before. When she asked her father, he always said that it hardly mattered once they knew you well enough. He said that formalities didn't matter much when you were friends with someone, because words simply spill out of your mouth without thinking when you're around someone you can truly trust. Belle held onto those words with a tight grip, using everything that might stop her from being nervous.

Soon, they arrived at the palace. Belle still felt nervousness boiling up inside of her. Her mother had tried – several times – for Belle to meet Thor. She had refused every time, knowing that Thor was much too arrogant and hungry for victory for her taste. Also, she felt rather uncomfortable speaking with her mother about that.

When they approached the gates, the guards quickly opened them, having been told by the Allfather that they were coming. The two women entered through the gates and were greeted by Frigga, who smiled warmly at them and waved them into the beautiful palace that she calls her home. While they were given a tour, some of their servants helped them with their coats. Belle handed hers over with a kind smile.

The household was beautiful and elegant and huge. You could easily find a nice view from any window in the palace and look out at it for hours on end, never getting used to the beauty that Asgard offers. Everything seemed to be in place, so it looked as if no one lived in the house through all of it's beauty.

After Frigga was satisfied with the tour, the three woman went over to the living room, where the men were last, so that they could be properly introduced. Belle felt calmer after being around Frigga; she seemed warm and nice, as if she could be trusted. Surely everyone else couldn't be too bad, if the queen spent all of her time around them. And, to be honest, Belle was excited to meet them and see if all of the rumours are true or not. If Thor is as big and mighty as they say; If Odin is as wise and thoughtful; If Loki as as mysterious and intuitive. Of course she knew that she shouldn't think of gossip as the truth, but she couldn't help but ask herself.

They entered the room and Belle immediately noticed how... accurate the gossip was. At least from first glance. Thor was definitely huge. He seemed to have victory etched in every way in his body features. His posture showed that he was strong; a leader, but still just a boy if you look in his eyes. Odin looked incredibly wise and clever. His white hair only helping with the idea of him acting that way. And Loki. He looked dark, yet light at the same time. As if he could make so much good, but so much evil at the same time. His dark hair made his pale skin look just paler. What made him the most interesting to observe was his eyes. The emerald orbs that allowed you to look into his soul and see who he truly is.

"Belle," her mother said, getting her attention. "This is Thor and Loki, princes of Asgard."

Belle smiled lightly at them. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Thor smiled hugely. "The pleasure is ours." he nearly shouted. Well, it seemed that way to Belle. She quickly realized that he spoke with his normal voice. "I am surprised that we have not met yet. And, of course, I am upset that we had to meet over such terrible reasons and circumstances."

Belle just gave him a small smile. "It is no matter. My father would rather we not dwell on him. In fact, he would be upset himself if we did not enjoy ourselves tonight and think of the good he has done, rather than be sitting here and mourning." she said. Loki returned her smile.

"Of course," he said, mostly leaving the talking to his brother as he always did.

Belle felt her nerves fading away as she spoke with everyone more. Her father spoke true, when he said that formalities did not matter as you got to know someone. Of course she was not friends with them – nor probably ever will be – but as she got to know the family, the less she thought of what she was going to say next.

After everyone got to know each other more, and the time of the memorial was growing nearer, Frigga got up to help organize a few more things. Belle got up to help her, not wanting to seem impolite. At first, the queen refused, but Belle was persistent, so Frigga sent her to straighten up a few things and make sure that everything was orderly.

As she was working, Belle thought of everything that had happened throughout the day. She soon realized that Loki allowed Thor to do all of the speaking. She noticed that she normally heard more about Thor, than she did about Loki, but she still did not know why that was. It seemed to her that both of them were very interesting. Her friends would always speak of Thor and how he was "gorgeous" and things of the sort, but she never really thought of him that way. Of course, though, Belle always looked at people's personalities over their looks, and Thor was very vain and arrogant and simply not kind enough. Now that she had met him, she knew that he was just a boy who was too spoiled for his own good.

However, Loki was nearly the complete opposite. He was dark, quiet and mysterious. Belle's friends had always tried to avoid the subject of Loki. They always said that he was not _nearly _as attractive as Thor and that would be all that they would say. When she met him earlier that day, he seemed rather nice, as well as dark and mysterious. He was like light and dark mixed together. As if he was night and day; warm and cold at the same time. He seemed to be very indifferent about things. And although he was indifferent, he was very observant. Everything about him was an oxymoron; everything cancelled everything else out. It was interesting being around him, to say the least.

Belle finished everything that she was told, so she went back to the living room, where everyone still sat. They all seemed to be caught up in their own thoughts, so she tried to be as quiet as possible as she walked over to where her mother was sitting as sat next to her. However, her plan of being silent was ruined when Frigga entered the room.

"It is time!" she announced, stirring everyone from their thoughts.

The two families got up, ready to greet their guests for the memorial.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! If you did, then reviews are welcome, along with constructive criticism. :)**

**~Alissa**


End file.
